The Oprah Show Episodes
Cory in the House is a television show, which aired on the Disney Channel from January 12, 2007 to September 13, 2008 and was a spin-off from the Disney show That's So Raven. The show focuses on Cory Baxter, who moves from San Francisco, California to Washington, D.C. with his father, afterVictor Baxter gets a new job in the White House as the official head chef. The series marks a Disney Channel first, as it is the channel's first spin-off. This is also the only Disney Channel spin-off series to be broadcast in standard definition for the entire length of the show. Reruns of the series have not been produced on Disney Channel, or on Disney XD; however they continue to air on the Familychannel in Canada. Raven-Symoné guest-starred, reprising her role as Raven Baxter in one episode. In 2014 Disney Channel started airing a weekly block called Disney Replay on Wednesdays nights, during which episodes of Cory in the House air alongside That's So Raven and Kim Possible, among others. Chorus 1: Everybody get up it's time to slam now We got a real jam goin' down Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam Alright.... Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam Come on and slam, if you wanna jam Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Party people in the house lets go It's your boy "Jayski" a'ight so Pass that thing and watch me flex Behind my back, you know what's next To the jam, all in your face Wassup, just feel the bass Drop it, rock it, down the room Shake it, quake it, space KABOOM... Just work that body, work that body Make sure you don't hurt nobody Get wild and lose your mind Take this thing into over-time Hey DJ, TURN IT UP QCD, goin' burn it up C'mon y'all get on the floor So hey, let's go a'ight (Repeat Chorus 1) Chorus 2: Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine We're gonna take it into overtime Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam Alright... C'mon it's time to get hyped say "Hoop there it is" C'mon all the fellas say "Hoop there it is" C'mon one time for the ladies say "Hoop there it is" Now all the fellas say "Hoop there it is" C'mon and run, baby run C'mon, C'mon, do it, run baby run Yeah, you want a hoop...so shoot, baby shoot C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam Slam, Bam, Thank you ma'am Get on the floor and jam It's the QCD on the microphone Girl you got me in the zone C'mon, C'mon and start the game Break it down, tell me your name We the team, I'm the coach Let's dance all night from coast to coast Just slide, from left to right Just slide, yourself the night QCD, drop the base 3-point-1 all in your face Jam on it, let's have some fun Jam on it, One on One You run the hole and I run the "D" So C'mon baby just jam for me (Repeat Chorus 1) (Repeat Chorus 2) Hey ladies! "Yah" Y'all ready stop? "NO!" Y'all wanna know why? "Why?" Cuz it's a Slam Jam Fellas "Yah" Y'all ready to stop "NO!"